University Life
by ScarlettHeartxCxLx
Summary: Meet Ino a girly boyfriend stealer who has never had a real friend in her life and then meet Tenten a trust worthy, tomboy who has a boyfriend, Put them in the same dorm together well Ino is trying to steal Tenten's boyfriend plus even more drama ...This is gonna be one fucked up University...


**Authors note: OKEY OKEY GUYZ I AM GETTING TO A DROWNING FLOWER! I PROMISE! I JUST REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS~! Okay so I know your probably annoyed that i have been gone for life EVER but Its only because I have had NO inspiration lately and suddenly this popped in my mind! (I forget how I think it was when I was searching for university's to head to next year) and I thought of doing the characters Ino and Tenten because well...Its hard to explain! But yeah...ON TO THE STORRY! **

***cough* also in this Tenten is the same age as Ino *cough**

* * *

Ino pulled her bleach blonde bang from her face to take a closer look at the huge university, she smiled as she put her bang back, it was just as she had expected from how much money it took to get to the place. "So this is Konoha University...?" She was rather satisfied she continued to walk towards the building. She was soon hit by the door when five young skater boys rushed out of it, she rubbed her head as they left "hmph how rude! They didn't even say sorry!" She protested as she lifted herself up and slowly opened the door.

A huge sign saying "meet-n-greet" displayed, it was pretty hard to miss the banner was a bright purple color and had highlight yellow letters. She smirked, now for what she had been waiting for, it was her time to shine she could finally find some men to flirt with. The young Yamanaka quickly applied a second layer of strawberry lip gloss, she scanned the place for a couple attractive men, she then saw a tall dark haired male in the corner of the room.

_Jackpot!_

Was all Ino could think of, of course she wasn't scared of this young male being taken by another woman, boyfriend stealing was her specialty she never met a man she couldn't take for herself, she had never felt the feelings of being broken up with, and she was glad, she had heard many many terrible, depressing stories of being broken up with or even worse being cheated on. The thing was the cheating and heartbreaking was her job, no matter if the guy she was dating was a player, she still ended up cheating on them or breaking up with them first.

Any friend she got she would steal their boyfriend and the thing is she had no regrets, she never did...Bottom line is...She was absolutely perfect in every way and she knew that well no she was NOT being hubris, first of all every one in her high school ether wanted to know her or to BE HER. Her parents were rich, she could get anything she wanted when she wanted it, she had perfect grades mostly because she could get cheat sheets from any of her nerds in the school with one snap. To the nerd social group she was royalty...

The sapphire eyed woman only looked for female friends when she wanted to close in on there ex-boyfriends-to-be, she never had a true friend, she ether had enemy's or ex-boyfriends, It was as simple as that, it was her routine. But she couldn't help but remember one friend she had that she wasn't just befriended for whoever she was courting at the time, mostly because, well she was single, she was bullied too and she remembered that at the time she was 10 and a half. The girl had the most beautiful eyes, Ino would do anything for eyes with such a glow, but of course she would never admit that, if she could she would do eye surgery and replace her plain blue eyes with those emerald green ones.

And sadly there friendship came to an end when the other girl found out both of them had the same love interest. This is what got Ino driven to steal girls boyfriends in the first place, it was just like she was preparing for her revenge on the girl who betrayed her for another boy.

But enough about that, it was time to target her prey.

* * *

The bun haired female yawned, she never woke up this early...Even in high school, she would ether be late or not come at all, she skipped school a lot and she was lucky to have gotten a scholarship...Its not like she was dumb or anything, she was on the honor roll in elementary. By the time she got to highschool she already knew what she wanted in life, and her goal didn't need any math or history, she wanted to be a musician, nothing more nothing less. As she entered the university she noticed it was crowded, it seemed to be a meet-n-greet.

Now that she was there she had to find her boyfriend she had since junior year in high school, he had ended up going to the same university as him so there relationship could live strong. She had saved so much money for university and she was so excited she could be in it with her boyfriend! She spotted him in a corner with a blonde female who was twirling her hair. She walked up to them "Kiba...You alright...?" Kiba turned to her quickly "yeah I'm fine, babe!" He exclaimed. The blonde looked over at Tenten in curiosity, Tenten looked at her also "who is this um...Lovely...Lady...?" The blue eyed female asked.

"Oh...This is Tenten! My girlfriend!" Kiba answered, She smiled "Its nice to meet you, um...Tenten..I'm Ino Yamanaka..." Ino greeted, The brown eyed girl smiled, "Sorry guys I gotta go find my dorm...See you later!" He waved before exiting the building. Ino walked away without any goodbye, Tenten found it a bit rude but what could she do?

* * *

Ino walked to the tall male and moved her self so she could be in sight "hello I didn't know guys this hot would be there..." The male laughed lightly "thanks I get that alot..." He mumbled as he did a mussel flex, Ino giggled in response. "Good thing your here I thought I would be stuck in a university with hundreds of ugly girls!" Kiba flirted, Ino smiled as she began to twirl her hair "we would make a really great cou-" She began before she was interrupted, "Kiba...You alright...?" The female beach blonde flinched in response, she was so close to begin a relationship and then this bitch had to come around.

"Yeah I'm fine, babe!" He exclaimed, Ino had to act nice in front of Kiba but soon enough Ino would make even meeting her, this girls biggest nightmare. "Who is ummm...This lovely lady...?" Ino questioned, "Oh...This is Tenten! My girlfriend!"

_More like ex-girlfriend-to-be_

Ino thought meanly, she knew she was gonna be able to take this boy from her easy, she had a saggy tomboyish kinda look, and based on what Ino knows about Kiba so far he doesn't seem to be really into that stuff, Ino could sense right away that Kiba was probably a player. He was flirting with her, that couldn't be a mistake, she know exactly what flirting was and thats what he was doing. "Its nice to meet you, um...Tenten...I'm Ino Yamanaka..." The blonde said as nice as possible, The dumbfounded bun wearing female smiled, she didn't even know what was coming for her.

"Sorry guys I gotta go find my dorm...See you later!" He said before leaving the university, The Yamanaka now had no business there, it was about time she found her dorm too, she then left soon after not taking the time to talk to Tenten or even say goodbye.

Sadly she couldn't get herself into a nice sorority because they all got taken so she was left to have to stay in a dormitory, she would usually get a place of her own but her father said she had to socialize more so she had to live in ether a dormitory or a sorority, but in some way it was good she was getting a dormitory this way she would have more guys to target. She entered the dormitory which was already packed with five people and there were only two beds left. She entered her dorm which had two beds with neither of them had bedding which meant they were not taken, one was on the left side of the room and the other one was at the right side of the room. There was also a lime green carpet on the floor and there was also a desk by the bed on the left side, There was a lot of space for Ino to put her stuff mostly because she was probably gonna be the last one to come in this dormitory.

She began to unpack her bags she took the bed on the right for herself, she placed her favorite color of bedding on it which was lavender, she then put all her close in the dresser and hanged a few posters on the wall and all the medals she won for gymnastics, She put a customized lamp on her end table and a alarm clock. She put her pink laptop on the desk by the other bed and then she put a couple books on the desk. She then put a pile of magazines by her bed and put her makeup, purfume, etc on the dresser. She then jumped on her bed and began to read the latest issue of Konoha magazine just before she head a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She shouted loud enough for the person on the other end to hear, And she was nothing but suprised to see Tenten enter the room, "Some Naruto guy told me this was the room with the only bed le-Ino?" Tenten questioned, "oh Tenten, what a happy coincidence!" Ino let out a fake laugh "sorry but I just took the last bed!" Tenten gave her a stern look "but theres one over there..." The bun haired tomboy said pointing to the bed on the left side of the room. "Uhhh...Yeah thats our extra..." Ino lied, Tenten could never be in the same dorm as Ino, she would rather slit her wrists, Tenten rolled her eyes, "Hey Naruto!" Tenten called, he walked in the dorm "what is it...?" The ramen lover asked, "Can I have this bed...?" Naruto yawned "sure, why not?" Naruto answered, "b-but thats no fair! This is my dorm!" Tenten smirked "Not anymore!"

_Bitch!_

"Y-Your...Your just jealous cause your boyfriend thinks I'm hotter then you!" Ino snapped, Tenten looked at Ino evilly, "Wanna make a bet!" Tenten shouted. "Hell yeah! Try me bitch!" Tenten then looked at Ino for a short moment before grabbing her hair and pulling it, Ino responded by doing the same and soon making Tentens buns fall out, "woah guys calm down!" Naruto protested "Um...Some of us are trying to study!" Another male yelled, he soon came in and broke us apart "there is no fighting in this dormitory!" Tenten rolled her eyes "stay the hell away from me Neji!" Tenten yelled as she went to the dresser and grapped one of Inos wine red lipsticks, she then applied it roughly and sloppily to Neji's face, Ino, Naruto and Tenten couldn't help but laugh, "h-hey Neji you have a little something on your face!" Naruto and the two girls then started laughing harder, Neji growled "Okay Tenten you get to stay in here! And blondie I don't care what you have to say about it!"

For the first Ino didn't really care that she didn't get her way she just couldn't help but laugh at how Neji looked, and lucky for her Tenten didn't take much space she just put a small stero on the dresser and a bit of cloths inside the dresser and she had an bass and a flute at the corner of the room, that was all really, so she wasn't THAT bothered, of course later she was gonna argue with Tenten a bit more but she could handle it.

But this still didn't stop her from wanting to take her boyfriend from the bun haired young adult, they weren't that close...By tomorrow she had to find a way to get closer to Kiba so she could get exactly what she wanted. Step 1 flirting, Step 2 kissing, Step 3 have first relationship broken, Step 4 break up with.

* * *

**Okay everyone please tell me which pairings you want! I don't mind! Thanks for reading 333~  
**

**~Scarlett**


End file.
